Off Limits
by Demi Love
Summary: When Derek's niece, Victoria, shows up at Seattle Grace she stirs things up. By the end of day 1 both Mark and Alex are interested. Alex seems to be more of Victoria's type but that doesn't stop Mark. Rated T for Sex, Language and mentioning of drugs.


Grey's Anatomy 5/3/07 6:32 PM

Victoria walked into Seattle Grace Hospital and took in the rush. Doctors and nurses were running around, patients were being wheeled into elevators and rooms, and the mumbling of people on the phone filled her head. It all looked like completely organized chaos. She walked into the elevator and went up to the surgery wing. She walked up to the nurses' station where a Hispanic nurse stood with an old man.

"Sorry Mr. Martinez but I'm not going out with you."

"Oh come on, one date isn't going to kill you, although it might kill me." He winked.

"You can go home now." She turned to Victoria. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah I'm looking for Dr. Derek Shepherd."

"Sure, want me to page him?"

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Dr. Shepherd can you please come to the nurses' station, Dr. Shepherd to the nurses' station."

"Thanks."

"So, how do you know Derek?"

"Is that my niece? That tall, woman?"

"Hey!" she said hugging him.

"I didn't know you had a niece," the girl said.

"Well here she is, Victoria this is Callie, an intern."

"Nice to meet you."

"Man you look great," Derek said to Victoria.

"Yeah, it's been a while."

"So how's school?"

"On hold."

"On hold? Why?" she didn't answer. "Want to go and talk somewhere?"

"Yeah."

"All right come on." He walked her into the empty lounge and they sat down.

"What's going on? I thought you loved NYU."

"I did, and I still do but being up there by myself… I couldn't stop thinking about my parents and I guess I just got lonely."

"So what? You're just quitting?"

"No, I'm taking some time off."

"So why did you come out here?"

"I was hoping that I could…"

"You could…"

"That I could stay here. You're pretty much the only family I have."

"What about your aunt?"

"She doesn't count. Please?"

"Of course you can stay with me."

"Thank you thank you thank you! All my stuff is getting here tomorrow."

"Ok. I'd love to stay here and keep talking to you but I have a surgery that I have to start getting ready for. Stay here and don't get into any trouble."

"Me? Get into trouble?"

"Victoria please, I don't need you setting fire to another room."

"Ok those candles weren't safe."

"No, they just weren't Victoria proof." She smiled. "I'll see you later." He walked out of the lounge.

Victoria's story was simple. She lived happily with her parents in New York until she was twelve where they both died in a boat accident. Since then she rarely stepped on a boat or voluntarily wet near the ocean. Her grandmother moved into the New York condo and stayed with Victoria until she died a few months after Victoria turning eighteen. The condo seemed a lot bigger and Victoria could only stand it so much. So she packed up her stuff and came to Seattle, where her uncle lived. Victoria was smart, nice, and extremely appealing, just like her uncle.

She sat back on the couch and let out a sigh. After five minutes she was bored so she walked out of the lounge and just looked at everything going on. Callie was rushing with a few other doctors to get a badly beat up patient into surgery. Over on the other side of the hall was a tantrum throwing family member and to the right of her was an old man walking around in a hospital gown. She snapped out of her observation mode when somebody bumped into her. Papers and folders went flying everywhere.

"Sorry," she heard the guy say. They both bent down and smacked their heads together.

"Ow!" Victoria yelped.

"Oh man, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have been standing around." They picked everything up and stood. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh, I've never seen you around here, are you a patient?" He asked.

"No."

"Intern?"

"No. I'm actually Derek Shepherd's niece."

"Oh really? He's a great doctor."

"He's a pretty good uncle too."

"So are you visiting him?"

"No, I'm living with him now."

"Cool. I'm Alex, an intern here."

"Victoria."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Nice."

"Alex are you hitting on my niece?" Derek asked.

"Uh… I was just talking to her and…"

"Go."

"Right, nice meeting you Victoria."

"You too Alex." He walked away.

"What was that all about?" Derek asked.

"What do you mean? We were just talking."

"Alex is older than you."

"How much older?"

"He's twenty-two."

"Uncle D. he's just four years older than me. You don't have to go worry crazy on me."

"Of course I have too, you're my niece."

"Ok I guess you do but you have to trust me. If I think a guy is worth talking to then trust my decision and don't jump in like that."

"But its Alex."

"And Alex is hot."

"Who's hot?" a lady with crystal blue eyes asked. "Hi."

"Hey," Victoria said.

"I'm Meredith."

"This is my niece Victoria; she's going to be living with me for a while."

"Cool. So who do you think is hot?"

"Alex."

"Yes, and can you please tell her she shouldn't," Derek said.

"Why? He is. See ya later McDreamy." She smiled at Victoria and walked away.

"McDreamy?"

"Don't ask."

"But of course I am, anymore Mc's?"

"Well there's a McSteamy."

"McSteamy huh? He sounds hot."

"Ha! You are not going within a foot of that guy."

"What did we just talk about?"

"That doesn't apply to him."

* * *

Dr. Mark Sloan looked across the nurses' station and saw Derek talking to a very pretty young girl. He walked over to Addison, Derek's ex-wife and Mark's ex-whatever.

"Hey Addison do you know who that girl is over there with Derek?" Addison looked over and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god, Victoria?" Victoria looked over at her and smiled.

"Addison!" she ran over to her and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? You look great!"

"Me? You!" Victoria looked over at the Dr. next to her.

'_Hello McSteamy,_' she thought.

"Care to introduce us Addison?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, Victoria this is Mark, Mark this is Victoria."

"My niece," Derek interjected.

"Oh really? You never mentioned you had a niece to me, or that she was this beautiful." Victoria smiled.

"I really wish uncle Derek would have told me how hot the guys he worked with were, I'd be here a lot sooner if he had." Mark laughed.

"Beautiful and funny. Perfect combination."

"Why thank you."

Derek couldn't stand the flirting any longer.

"Ok time for us to go," he said.

"Derek you have a major surgery in five minutes, you can't go now," Addison reminded him.

"I'll be fine," Victoria reassured.

Derek hesitantly walked away.

"So what are you doing here? Derek told me you were at NYU, how's that going?" Addison asked.

"Good but I'm just taking some time off. I really wanted to spend some time with my uncle so I moved out here."

"Oh so you're going to be living with him now?"

"Yeah."

"I guess that means we're going to be seeing a lot of you then huh?" Mark asked.

"Guess so." Addison's beeper started going off.

"I have to go; we'll talk later Victoria, bye Mark." She walked away.

"So, are you doing anything now?" Mark asked.

"Nope."

"Want to join me for lunch?"

"Sure." She was about to take a step when her head started spinning.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fi…" he caught her before she could hit the floor. He ran straight into a room and a couple of interns followed. He laid her down on the bed and saw a silver bracelet on her hand. He picked up her wrist and saw the engraved words.

_Type 1 Diabetes._

"Izzie go get me one dose of insulin lispro and one dose of intermediate insulin. George go and tell Shepherd what's going on and that I have it under control."

"Ok." While they did that Mark hooked her up to an IV and checked her sugar level which was extremely low. He put in the lispro shot which started working immediately and kept the intermediate shot handy in case of anything.

George walked into the viewing room of Derek's surgery and used the mic to tell him what happened.

"As long as he has it under control. I'll be there once I'm done here," he answered.

"Ok." George walked back to Victoria's room. Mark was sitting next to her, writing in a file.

"Dr. Shepherd said he'll be here once he's done over there."

"Well she'll probably be up by then. Thanks George." He nodded and left.

Mark looked down at Victoria and smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

Victoria opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Feeling better?" a blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, what happened exactly?"

"Diabetes right?"

Victoria nodded.

"You're sugar level shot down."

"Oh man my insulin shot. I guess the time change messed up the alarm I had set up."

"Where are you from?"

"New York."

"Cool. I'm Izzie."

"Victoria."

"So I heard you're McDreamy's niece."

"How did you know?"

"Things travel fast around here."

"So these names, McDreamy, McSteamy, I'm guessing they have to do with looks."

"Yup and guess who's been dubbed McBeauty."

"Who?"

"You."

"Seriously?" Izzie nodded and they both started laughing.

"Well I'll see you around and make sure you fix that alarm."

"I will, bye Izzie." Izzie smiled and left.

Victoria looked at the IV in her arm and sighed. Now she couldn't leave until it was taken out. Ten minutes later the door opened and Mark walked in.

"Victoria."

"Doctor."

"Looks like somebody forgot to take her insulin shot today."

"Yeah the time change screwed me up."

"Well make sure that doesn't happen again."

"I will." He sat down next to her and took her pulse.

"Ok so let's take this thing out of your arm and get you out of here."

"Out of this room but not out of this place. I have to wait for my uncle to finish so we can leave together."

"Well in that case I think you still owe me lunch. Want to go now?"

"Sure."

"Ok." He took the needle out and they left.

"So how did you end up here in Seattle?" he asked.

"I got lonely living in New York by myself."

"Oh, you're parents are the ones that passed away in Australia?"

She nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Derek and I were best friends."

"Oh, and you really didn't know who I was?"

"Now that I think about it I do remember seeing some pictures of this little brunette with braces."

"And that would be me."

"Well you definitely grew up nicely." She blushed as she sipped from her straw.

"So you and my uncle used to be best friends huh? What happened between you guys?"

"Let's save that topic for another time."

"Are you saying we're going to do this again?"

"Maybe." She smiled.

"So who else from the hospital have you met?"

"Izzie, Meredith, Callie, and my personal favorite, Alex."

"Ah, intern Alex Karev."

"You know him?"

"Yeah I know that little punk."

"Well I happen to like that little punk and we were getting to know each other but uncle dearest interrupted us. I don't think he likes Alex very much."

"Maybe you should listen to your uncle when he tells you to stay away from somebody."

"He told me to stay clear if you too." his facial expression completely changed. "Still want me to listen to him?"

"Well are you?"

"I don't think I'd be here if I was." he smiled and they continued with their conversation. When they got back to the hospital Derek was waiting for them.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Lunch," Victoria answered.

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Shepherd calm down. All we did was go to lunch and talk," Sloan started.

"I wasn't talking to you and I'd like you to stay away from my niece for as long as she's here because she doesn't need some oversexed manwhore like you bothering her." Sloan nodded.

"You want me to stay away from her? Fine, I will." Victoria watched as he slipped his coat back on and walked away.

"I have another surgery now but I want you home so I'm sending you in a cab," Derek said.

"What? No way. In not going in a cab."

"Uh excuse me," they turned around and there was Alex. "I'm done for today so if you want I'll take her home."

"Thanks but she'll pass."

"I won't, come on Alex. See you at home."

"No Victoria don't..." the elevator doors closed.

"Breathe dad," Izzie joked. "Victoria can take care of herself."

"I have to go." He disappeared down the hall.


End file.
